Breakup!
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah pendek tentang Aomine yang baru saja putus


Aomine menatap datar tulisan yang berada di layar smart phonenya. 5 menit berlalu tapi matanya tetap terpaku pada tulisan di layar ponselnya dan mencoba mencerna kata demi kata, huruf demi huruf. Otaknya sudah mengerti tapi hatinya masih belum bisa mengerti apa maksud dari pesan singkat yang beberapa menit lalu dikirimkan oleh wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Kagami menatap heran teman sekamarnya yang sedari tadi hanya memandang layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata. Tatapan mata yang kosong dengan hidung yang kembang kempis dan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Oi, lo kenapa? Dari tadi bengong, kesambet baru tau lo."

Aomine menengok kearah Kagami dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Mi."

"Apaan?."

"Gw diputusin lagi mi."

Hening...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA."

 **BREAKUP?**

 **OOC,ABAL,TYPO BERTEBERAN, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, DAPAT MENYEBABKAN BERBAGAI GANGGUAN PENCERNAAN.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SO HERE WE GO~**

DUAGH,BUAGH,GDEBUAGH,MEAAAW,CROOOT/?

Suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar dan tolong abaikan dua suara yang terakhir. Aomine dengan gemasnya segera menyemack down Kagami.

"Berani ketawa lagi lo hah?"

"Pfffftt...iya ampun ampun...ADAOOOW SAKIIIIT."

Aomine mencubit selangkangan/? Kagami. Kagami segera menjitak kepala Aomine. Aomine mengalah dan segera melepaskan Kagami.

"Anjir sakit, "ADIK" gw kenapa lo cubit."

"Hn..."

Aomine malas menanggapi Kagami dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya. Kagami tau Aomine akan segera memasuki fase galaunya, dan disaat itu level kelabilan emosi Aomine akan bertambah bahkan dia bisa lebih labil dari emak emak yang sedang PMS.

"Tck, emang yang ini kenapa lagi diputusinnya?"

"Dia gk kuat sama gw?"

"Gk kuat? Gk kuat liat muka lo?"

Aomine segera membuang Kagami ke tambak piranha terdekat.

"Tck gw serius."

"Iya gw juga serius, emang kenapa diputusin."

"Tck biasalah...dia jenuh sama gw."

"Pffftt..."

Kagami menahan tawanya saat Aomine melemparkan death glare andalannya kearah Kagami.

"Sori sori..setau gw jenuh tuh gk bisa dijadiin alasan buat putus."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalo dia jenuh sama lo itu artinya ada yang baru, jenuh sama aja bosan. Bosan dengan hubungan yang saat ini. Dia bosen sama lo aho, gitu aja gk ngerti."

Aomine terdiam.

"Salah gw apaan ya?"

"Udahlah, ngapain ngegalauin orang kayak gitu? Orang yang jelas jelas ninggalin lo cuman demi orang yang baru. Orang yang baru aja masuk kekehidupan dia. Orang yang udah ngebuang berlian cuman demi biji jagung."

Aomine nenatap Kagami secara intens.

"Mi...gw gk ngerti maksud kata kata lo tapi itu keren banget sumpah."

"Tck, udah ah ayok."

Kagami segera menarik lengan Aomine.

"Ayok kemana?"

"Numpang wifi di seven elephant daripada lo galau disini udah cepetan."

Kagami segera menyeret Aomine ke arah seven elephant. Setidaknya Kagami tidak perlu melihat Aomine galau sambil nyanyi lagu galau favoritnya karna suara Aomine bisa membuat Kucing jantan manapun menjadi mandul.

 _Skip time~_

Kagami membawa dua porsi besar ramen ke mejanya.

"Nih."

"Gw gk ada duit."

"Tck gw yang bayarin."

Seketika wajah Aomine berubah menjadi sumringah. Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar benar mengerti keadaan Aomine saat ini. Aomine segera melahap ramennya dengan semangat. Kagami tersenyum melihat tingkah Aomine.

KLING...

Pintu toko terbuka dan menampilkan segerombolan siswi yang sedang berbincang sambil tertawa. Aomine yang duduk dengan posisi membelakangi pintu tentu tidak dapat melihat orang yang memasuki toko itu.

"Ne ne..."

"Apaan? Lo kalo manggil nama gw yang bener lo pikir gw nenek nenek."

Aomine masih anteng memakan ramennya.

"Itu liat."

Kagami menunjuk kearah gadis itu dan adegan selanjutnya berubah menjadi slow motion. Aomine yang menengok kearah orang yang ditunjuk Kagami dengan slow motion. Gadis yang tertunjuk oleh Kagami gerakan tertawanya berubah jadi slow motion. Aomine membelalakan matanya dengan slow motion. Sumpit Aomine yang terjatuh dengan slow motion. Dan di detik berikutnya keadaan kembali menjadi normal. Aomine terdiam beberapa saat sambil memandangi gadis itu namun sang gadis tak kunjung sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seonggok makhluk dekil.

"Oi jan bengong."

Kagami mencubit pipi Aomine. Aomine segera memindahkan kursinya ke samping Kagami dan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu.

"Mi itu mantan gw mi."

"Iya gw tau."

"Nafsu makan gw ilang mi, pulang aja yuk."

"Abisin dulu makanan lo."

"Gw udah bilang gw gk nafsu."

"Abisin gk?"

"Kagak."

Kagami segera menarik lengan Aomine dan menyodorkan ramen yang sudah dijepit dengan sumpit itu kearah Aomine.

"Makan lo."

"KAGAK."

Kagami mendorong sumpit itu kedalam mulut Aomine. Dan entah kenapa aksi mereka malah terlihat mesra sekali karna orang lain berfikir mereka pasti sedang suap suapan. Tanpa disadari gerombolan gadis itu duduk dikursi yang ada di depan kursi mereka, bahkan Kagami dan Aomine bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Akari-chan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pacarmu."

Gadis berambut coklat mulai membuka percakapan.

"Maksudmu Aomine-kun? Hihihi kita sudah putus."

"Heee? Akhirnya kau memutuskannya juga, aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu?"

"Oh, aku memutuskannya lewat pesan singkat, ayolah aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku hanya untuk orang seperti dia."

"Memangnya kau putus kenapa."

"Hmm tidak apa apa, aku juga biasa saja waktu dia mengajakku jadian, jadi aku putuskan saja."

"Hihi kenapa tidak dari dulu saja? Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan tatsumi-kun?"

"Kami sudah jadian dari minggu lalu tee-hee."

"Heee kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Akari-chan main rahasia rahasiaan."

Mereka terdengar mulai tertawa. Aomine terdiam.

"Mi...bungkus ramennya."

"Hah?"

"Gk enak makan disini, banyak aura aura negatifnya, udah yuk cabut."

Kagami mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang bersama Aomine. Aomine berjalan mendahului Kagami, untuk saat ini Kagami memutuskan untuk membiarkan Aomine menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hahahaha..."

Reflek Kagami menengok kearah Aomine saa tiba tiba suara tawa Aomine pecah.

"O-o-oi aho, lo gk apa apa?"

Kagami menepuk bahu Aomine, takut taku sahabatnya ini depresi lalu akhirnya menjadi stres dan gila.

"Hahaha...enggak gw baru nyadar aja."

"Sadar?"

"Cinta itu bisa bikin orang sejenius apapun menjadi gila."

"Cinta kan emang bisa nurunin IQ 10% katanya."

"Iya, gw bahkan baru nyadar gw bego banget ya, kenapa gw musti pertahanin orang kayak gitu? Orang yang bahkan gk pernah ngehargain gw."

Kagami mengedikan bahunya.

"Ini saatnya lo buat move on berarti."

"Iya, tapi move on ke siapa."

Kagami menjitak kepala Aomine.

"Aduh, apaan sih?"

"Heh move on itu bukan ke siapa, move on itu bangkit dari keterpurukan dan bukan tentang siapa. Kalo ada siapanya itu mah bukan move on Aho itu mah nyari pelarian."

Aomine terdiam.

"Tumben lo pinter."

"Lo nya aja yang terlalu bego."

Aomine merangkul bahu Kagami.

"Iya iya, makasih."

"Jangan pegang pegang gw, bukan muhrim."

"Anjay."

 _ **Fin~**_

 **OKE SAYA GK TAU INI FICT APA GAJE BANGET SUMPAH TwT) saya nulis ini untuk menyalurkan kepatah hatian saya/? Dan saya bikin ini sebagai bahan curhatan aja sih huahahahaha/plak :"v ya sudahlah semoga ada yang suka, itu juga kalo ada yang baca sih :"v ya sudah akhir kata mind to review (~*w*)~**


End file.
